marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue/Dialogues (Earth-10275)
Dialogues from Marvel Avengers Alliance: Lost Chronicles game Beginning Nick Fury: Agent, you're making a very good progress. I think that you're not longer Agent,...Commander! Agent Coulson: Welcome to Level 7 clearance. Tony Stark: He loves saying this. Nick Fury: Your operations no longer limit to the United States. There are many countries that need our help. Tony Stark: And now, you gain access to most top-secret informations! Have fun! Nick Fury: There's no fun, Stark. You also have to --- Maria Hill: Sir, we detected some strange signals in San Francisco. Could it be --- Nick Fury: Yes, Maria. I think that you're right. But we need to make sure. Agent---- Commander,it's time for your first mission! Wolverine:'''Fury, are you there? I'm here, in San Francisco. Things are getting --- '''Nick Fury: ---Logan? --- Commander, take Iron-Man and go immediately to San Francisco! Iron Man: And I was planning to go on vacations... Oh boy! --- Let the Old Times Roll! IRON-MAN RECRUITED! Task 1: Born to be wild In-Fight: Iron Man: Oh, here's Wolverine! What's up, stabby? Incursion Wolverine: GRRRRR!!! You are mine, Bub! Iron Man: Hey, that's not real Wolverine! --- Commander, let's fight him, I'll explain you this later! Defeat: Incursion Wolverine: GRRRRR!!! Victory: Iron Man: Phew, that was close. We have to be more careful the next time. Task 2: Iron Buddies In-Fight: Wolverine: C'mon, Shellheads, is that all you got? Incursion Iron-Man 1: Mutants must be obligatory destroyed. That is Doctor Doom's will. Wolverine: Doctor Doom? What does he have to do with all this mess? Iron Man: Wolverine? Is that you or another creepy clone of you? Wolverine: Stark! I would recognize this smell even at the end of the world. --- You see, I found your buddies. Incursion Iron-Man 1: Preparing to analyze new targets... Determinating their names... Iron Man: Oh, they can talk. --- Hey there. I'm Iron-Man and this is Commander. How are you doing? Incursion Iron-Man 2: ...Iron-Man? ... That is not correct. Processing to destroy the targets. All of the targets. Iron Man: Speaking of a warm greetings --- Commander, let's smash them! Wolverine: Now, we're talking, Bub! Defeat: Incursion Iron Man 2: Targets eliminated. Victory: Iron Man: Nice job, Commander. --- Wolvy, didn't you forget to say something? Thank you, maybe? Wolverine: I would defeat 'em by myself, kid. No hard feelings, right? Iron Man: I'm not a kid, "Bub". --- But anyway, welcome to the team, Wolverine. Right, Commander? Wolverine:'''You two probably didn't hear them talking about Doom, did you? '''Iron Man: So, Doom's using my armors again. Or at least poorly designed copies of my armor. Anyway, he stole my thunder. I have to remember not to send him a Christmas Card this year. Nick Fury: Good job, Gentlemen. Now, go back to the Hellcarrier. Wolverine, you too. Wolverine: Ugh, Fury's going to make me team's mascot again. Whatever. WOLVERINE RECRUITED! Complete: Maria Hill: Sir, I believe that we should tell the commander about it. Nick Fury: You're right, Maria. --- Commander, it's time for you to learn about the latest occurrences known as "Incursions". Agent Coulson: Commander, we brought specialists that had some experience with the Incursions. Mr. Fantastic: Good Morning, Commander. I'm Doctor Reed Richards and this is --- Dr. Strange: Doctor Stephen Strange. Tony Stark: You guys love calling yourself Doctor. I have three doctorates but you still don't see me --- Mr. Fantastic: ---Doctor Stark. Tony Stark: Thank you. Nick Fury: Doctor Stark, please don't interrupt. --- Doctor Richards, please continue. Mr. Fantastic: Incursions. You see, we live in a mutilverse, meaning there are many different worlds. Mr. Fantastic: Something happened that caused one earth to die before the others did, and now the dimensions are colliding with each other. Mr. Fantastic: If one world is destroyed, the other one will survive. If none of them is destroyed, both will die. Dr. Strange: That means we have to fight with the worlds in order to save ourself. Mr. Fantastic: Only a few people knew about this. Most of them are leaders, like Professor Charles Xavier, Director Fury, Black Panther, Abigail Brand or Me. Dr. Strange: We were able to defeat the new Incursions but by the Vishanti, the Incursions are becoming more and more powerful!. We won't be soon able to hide their Nick Fury: That's why we need you, Commander. Build a team that will officially fight with "normal" enemies like Hydra, AIM and unofficially with the new menaces, Incursions. Of course, we'll help you all the time. Good Luck. Category:Video Games Category:X-Men Category:Shadow757 Category:Marvel Avengers Alliance: Lost Chronicles Category:Earth-10275